


I L Y

by Cryptit69



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69





	I L Y

In near perfect unison, the gathered crowd fell silent. Excited talks and laughed became no more than a few scattered whispers. Music quickly replaced their voices, flooding the room with romantic tones played from the piano and string instruments at the front of the long room. All those gathered stood from their seats, and turned to face the large double doors at the end of the aisle.

A young girl entered first, skipping into the stone room and throwing assorted flower petals behind her as she made her way in. A few people giggled at the way she threw them, but their voices were easily drowned out by the instruments reverberating off the masonry around them. With almost all eyes on her, the man standing at the head of the room motioned to his brother standing behind him. When a few seconds passed without anything happening, he motioned once again for the best man to step closer.

The younger brother standing in perfect position behind him leaned in, and took the opportunity to adjust the royal purple cape hanging from the groom’s shoulders. He smoothed any visible wrinkles, and quickly moved onto fixing the sleeve of the embroidered white robe. 

“Remind me why I agreed to this,” the older brother muttered as his crown was adjusted and his hair was fiddled with.

“Because you have to,” the younger prince retorted, repeating the exact same phrase he had said at least once an hour all week.

“I should just kill him and take the throne.”

“We’ve been over this,” his brother sighed, frustrated and defeated to be having this conversation yet again so close to the deal finally being done, “If you kill him, the people will follow you, but we’ll still need to make a deal with their kingdom.”

“I can just kill them too.”

“Dad’s been trying for decades. This is our last chance to end this war with them.”

“The current king is an idiot,” he muttered to no one. When there was no answer he glanced back over his shoulder to find the younger prince already back in place. The younger prince motioned for him to look forward, just as the flower girl ran up onto the stage to stand behind her father’s leg. The younger prince patted her head, and every eye in the room returned to the open doors.

A figured dressed from head to toe in black stepped onto the blood red carpet stretching the aisle. A think black veil gave her just enough visibility to see where she was walking based on the light reaching her while effectively hiding her face. With her hands folded together under the long, heavy sleeves of her gown, there was nothing of her to be seen. As far as anyone outside looking in could tell, there may not have even been a living person beneath the piles of dark fabric. Gold beads, and beautiful jewels hanging from her head, around her shoulder, and at the base of her dress clinking together were the only hints of real movement as the figure moved slowly down the aisle.

The king-to-be straightened his posture as the woman reached the steps to the stage. He took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest as she approached, and silently watched her stop in front of him. The music tapered down to almost nothing. Just as the final piano tone played, the group sat down in almost perfect unison, and all fell into near perfect silence.

A man at the front of the congregation stood. He walked to the front of the throne room, and stood behind the set of complete strangers meeting for the first time. The man greeted all those gathered around, then addressed the complete strangers meeting each other for the first time. He spoke about the good that would come from the union of his son and the princess, as the prince did his best to actively ignore him. 

Throughout the gathered mass of local nobility and visiting royalty, people wept and laughed as the current king recited his speech. He spoke of love and destiny, of fate and duty, all while the bride and groom stood emotionlessly staring at each other. Neither of them moved until they repeated their vows to each other.

Then, the prince took her hand, getting his first glimpse at the woman he promised his life to, and slipped a ring over her long, manicured nails and onto her tanned fingers. With that the king pronounced them married, and the pair were dismissed.

They exited first, followed closely by the younger prince who wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Just remember,” he whispered as they stepped out of the grand room into the long hallway, “don’t suck. And if you finish in less than three minutes, the whole kingdom will know.”

The older prince reached back to swat him away, only to just barely miss him as he hurried away. He sighed, and glanced down at the hand still entwined with that of his wife. People exited the room behind them, closing in as they began to follow the newlyweds in their desperate attempt to find privacy.

He pulled her along, weaving through halls of the castle, until they disappeared into his bedroom. The newlywed prince clammed the door, locked it, and stopped to lean against it. His heart raced against his chest as he watched his wife wander around the room that would now be theirs. 

She ran her hand over the bed they would be sharing, before approaching the empty wardrobe that would be hers. Her husband opened his mouth to speak, but took a moment to collect himself before attempting to re-assure her. In the meantime she began to remove the jewelry on top of her head, and her veil.

“If you’re uncomfortable with-“

He didn’t get the chance to tell her that she could hide her identity for a little while longer, before she dropped the section of cloth on the floor. Long, pitch black hair fell out from under the layers of clothes. Without any hesitation, she untied her gown, and allowed it to drop to her feet.

The prince smiled, slightly nervously, and watcher her step out of the dress. Black paint coiled up her arms and legs, connecting with the gold jewelry that draped over her naked body. His face flushed at the sight, but otherwise he kept his composure as he took a step closer to his queen-to-be.

“I know this is your first time, so-“

She laughed. The woman turned to reveal a wide grin, and dazzling dark eyes. She walked with the confidence of a warrior having just won a war as he shrank back slightly. A long, sharp fingernail pressed into the soft flesh under his chin as she leaned in close to him.

“My kingdom doesn’t care about silly things like that.”

“But, they said-“

Her finger moved from under his chin, caressing along his jaw until her hand wrapped around his throat. She shushed him with a calming tone, and pressed him against the door he had just left. “You name was Michael right? That’s really cute.”

“I’m not-“

She pressed a finger to his lips, and leaned in to touch her lips to his ear. “It’s really sweet that you saved yourself for me. Let me take care of you. That should be a queen’s job. Shouldn’t it?” She licked the shell of his ear, before moving back to look into his eyes. The prince nodded in agreement, which she took as the sign to begin undressing him.

“So, what uh-“

“You don’t have to say anything, Mickey.”

“Michael.”

“Mhm. Just let me do everything. You just relax, okay?” She pushed the cape from his shoulders, and began undoing his robe. 

He nodded again, and helped her undress him. Once the robe had joined his cape on the floor, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. The prince leaned into it and kissed her back, even as she pulled him away from the door and guided him to the bed. Once there, she shoved him down and crawled over him.

“What was your name again?” Michael asked with more tremble in his voice than he had hoped for.

“Raeus,” she responded as she began kissing down his neck.

“So, uh. How many times have you done this?”

She bit down into his neck, hard. He gasped and grabbed at her hair to pull her off. “What the fuck-“

“Never ask a lady that question, Mickey. Especially not your own wife.”

“Michael,” he corrected again.

She only rolled her eyes and continued to kiss down his neck, and chest. Then, she repositioned her legs. What had once been a perfectly comfortable position with his wife straddling him, changed in an instant. Her knees moved inside of his, and pushed his legs apart. At the same time she grabbed his wrists and moved them over his head.

“Wait what re you doing?”

“I’m your wife. Trust me.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“You want your first time to be special, don’t you? There’s no way you haven’t played with yourself. Right?”

The shade of red on his cheeks answered his question before he could.

“So what would be so different about me playing with it, hm?”

“Well, I-“

“I promise you’ll have a good time, Mikey. You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

Michael squirmed enough to free his hands. He gripped the bed and began pulling himself away. Only, every inch he pulled himself was an inch further she moved onto the bed.

“Stop fighting is. Michael. I can see it in your eyes; you want it. I’ll make our wedding night the most memorable night of your life. But, of course, if you want me to do it again I’d be happy to fuck you all day long.”

“Raeus!” he yelped. His eyes darted to the door, but he did nothing more to stop her.

She kissed him once more, and trailed her hand down his chest and stomach. Michael hesitated, but. Her hand continued to trail down, and rested on his thigh. Out of pure reflex he reached down to move her hand, only to have her immediately slap it away. She licked along his jaw and bit his neck.

“You don’t have any kind of lubricant, do you?”

With a slightly trembling finger he pointed to the table next to his bed, and the jar resting on top of it. She smiled, and pulled off of him to pick up the container. He took that as his opportunity for escape. As soon as she was away from him he say up and scrambled off the bed toward the clothes piled on the floor. 

He made it, and grabbed at the first piece of cloth his hand touched. Then finger tied themselves around his hair and pushed his face into the cold stone floor. Long nails followed down his spine as his wife chuckled behind him. “I see how it is. You want me to be a little rough with you, hm?”

Michael made a sound, almost reminiscent of a squeak. “I’m going to be the king. A king doesn’t-“

“A king does whatever he wants, doesn’t he?” She let go of his hair to break off the artificial extensions from her fingernails. It was another chance he took, scrambling yet again to get dressed.

He got as far as wrapping the cape around his shoulders, before a knee pressed between his shoulder-blades pressed his chest into the ground. She kneeled on his back just hard enough to keep him from pushing himself up, while also allowing him to breath.

A relatively cool had grazed over his ass. He whined and wriggled to get free, but found himself unable to do much but move his knees.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to want witnesses, but since you tried so hard to get me to fuck you in front of the door I don’t mind giving everyone listening a show.”

“Raeus, wait-“

She smacked his ass, just hard enough for him to gasp. Her chuckles bounced around the room as she groped his ass and thighs. His whines followed closely.

“Raeus, listen. If you get off me I can , uh. You can have your own room.”

“That sounds more like it’s for you than for me.”

She reached between his legs to barely graze her fingertips over his surprisingly hard erection. He made a sound that was almost good enough to send chills up her spine. In return she wrapped her hand around his dick. ((Just hopping in to tell you how much I hated writing that paragraph))

“Aww,” she said in a soft tone.

“Don’t say that like that!” Michael yelled, and squirmed harder. 

She let go of him, and fell silent.

“Raeus, come on. We can work something out. What can I give you?”

“In a week, at our official coronation, I’m going to become the queen of two kingdoms. I don’t think there’s anything you can give me that I don’t already have.”

“You can. I’ll let you sleep with anyone you want.”

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’m going to do that anyways. Stop fighting it, Mikey. If you really wanted me to stop you’re strong enough to have made me, but you’re not. Once you accept that you want this you’ll enjoy it even more.”

Her finger pressed against his hole. He wriggled and pulled at the cloth under his hand.

“Raeus. Raeus. I can. What do you want? You can make all the decisions, huh?”

She laughed. “I don’t want any part of that. I’m the queen. All I do is look pretty and throw parties. And fuck you.” A single lubricated finger pressed further into him. His fingers dug into the floor and a string of whines flowed out of his mouth. “See? Isn’t this already so much better than what you were expecting?”

She pulled her finger back, and pushed it slightly further back in.

“I- Raeus,” he said though heavy breath.

“That’s right, babe. Just keep saying my name. Don’t stop your body from any reactions it wants to have and you’ll enjoy this much more.”

Michael whimpered as her finger began to move more. He closed his eyes, and did his best to clear his head of the swirling thoughts. Then something happened, and they left him anyways. A weak moan escaped from his lips. 

By the time she felt he was warmed up enough for a second finger, the king-in-waiting was gripping the floor with his mouth hanging open. She didn’t stop when he came the first, or even the second time. She stopped when there was a knock at the door, letting them know it was time to get ready for their reception. That was when she got off him, rinsed her hand, and began pulling the piles of clothes back on.

The entire time she spent getting ready, her husband spent on the floor, gasping and whining. He said nothing as he sat back, and looked through his clothes with shaky hands. A loop of his own words asking her for more played through his mind as he collected himself and started to get dressed. A finger pressed to the back of his neck as he pulled his robe closed was all it took for shivers to run through his spine and send a wave of heat to his cheeks.

She kissed his nose, and patted his butt. “We can keep going after the reception.”

He pulled the door open with his head high, even as his cheeks continued to burn around the imprint of the stone pressed into his face. The hallway was nearly clear as all of their guests had gone to the banquet hall to wait for the newly consummated couple.

The only person waiting to escort them was the groom’s younger brother, with his hand over his mouth, struggling to keep his composure as he snickered through his nose


End file.
